Drake The Dragon Prince
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: A parody of the Lion King using DragonHeart Characters and magical creatures as the cast. I will use songs from the Broadway version as well.
1. Chapter 1 The Circle Of Life

I do not own Dragonheart or Lionking both stories are copyright Universal Studios and Walt Disney Studios. Draco, Drake and Griffin are also owned by Universal all the other characters are my own.  
  
DRAKE THE DRAGON  
  
PRINCE  
  
In a mystical land known as Arach Lands it is morning dew is on the long  
grasses and creatures are begining to stir we here the roar of a mighty  
dragon. Then the sun rises bright yellow on a red sky.  
  
Nants joka bagithi baba  
  
Sithi uhhmm joka  
  
Nants joka bagithi baba  
  
A gorgon rises its head and looks in the direction of the roaring  
  
Sithi uhhmm joka  
  
A group of Muck dwellers stand up in a straight line also looking towards the roar Joka  
  
Siyo Nqoba  
  
Joka  
  
Several Pteryons look up and take off from the river followed by phoenixes, rocs and other flying magical creatures  
  
Joka nengw' Ingonyama  
  
Joka nengw' Ingonyama  
  
A herd of giant grizzly mastodons is seen traveling with a huge mountain behind them and some flying serpents over head.  
  
A mother Brachiosaur and her calf come over a hill  
  
From the day we arrive on the planet  
  
And blinking step into the sun The two join a bigger herd of animals  
  
There's more to see then can ever be seen  
  
More to do than can ever be done. On a branch some ants are gathering leaves A herd of pegasui pass them  
  
There's far to much to take in here  
  
A grizzly mastdon comes over a dusty hill with its huge feet pounding some smaller creatures Get out of the way.  
  
More to find than can ever be found  
  
But the sun rolling high In the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round  
  
The animals are headed towards Ryu Rock a male cockatrice named Hisk flys towards the rock where the great king Draco stands Hisk lands and Draco smiles.  
  
It's the Circle of life and it moves us all  
  
Through despair and hope Through faith and love  
  
The animals part as an elderly gremlin named Somei' na who's the shaman of the Arach Lands passes to climb the rocks. Till we find our place, on the path unwinding In the circle, the circle of life.  
  
Somei'na greets Draco who embraces his old friend. Draco goes over to his mate a brass female named Teelah who's holding their newly hatched son Drake. The parents smile and Somei'na comes over on his staff is the skull of a raptor and some gourds. He shakes the staff, Drake growls and tries to claw it. Somei'na pulls the staff away he opens a gourd and pours some of the juice onto Drake's forehead, he than picks up some dust and sprinkles it on Drake's forehead as well the hatchling sneases and the parents smile. Somei'na lifts the baby and takes him to the ledge and holds him high for all to see.  
  
It's the Circle of Life and it moves us all Through despair and hope through faith and love.  
  
All the animals whoop and then bow as a godray shines on Drake  
  
Till we find our place on the path unwinding in the circle The circle of life.  
  
DRAKE THE DRAGON  
  
PRINCE  
  
A lizard comes out of its hiding place sniffs around. It senses danger but! Too late! A red forepaw slams down on the iguana and lifts it. The fore paw belongs to none other than Griffin, Draco's younger brother. "Life's unfair I will never be king, and you will not live to see another day." Griffin laughed. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Hisk asked. "What do you want?" Griffin moaned. The iguana struggled under his paw to escape. "I'm here to announce your brother the king is on the way. So your reason for missing the ceremony had better be one hell of a good one!" Hisk snapped. The iguana finally escaped. "Hisk you just made me lose my brunch." Griffin said accusingly. "Ha! You'll loose more than that when Draco get's through with you! He's as mad as a gorgon with a hernia!" Hisk adeed. "I'm so afraid!" Griffin snarled bringing his jaws close to Hisk who realised Grfiin was going to devour him! "Help!" Hisk screamed as Griffin's jaws closed over him. "Griffin!" Draco called. Griffin turned and grumbled something around a closed mouthful of cockatrice. "Drop him this instant. I don't need to have another major domo replaced just because you can't cooperate on hunts!" Draco orderd. Griffin spat out Hisk who moaned at the state of his wings now covered in dragon slobber. "Well if it isn't my older brother talking with us commoners!" Griffin said laughing. " Teelah and I didn't see you at the Ceremony this morning!" Draco accused his brother. "Oh that I forgot and I feel terrible just terrible! Must've slipped my mind." Griffin said snapping a tree with his tail spikes. Hisk gulped and gathered his bravery. "As the king's brother you should've been first in line!" Hisk added. Griffin sparked out an ember and Hisk cowered behind Draco. "I was first in line until that overgrown lizard was hatched!" Griffin snarled. "That overgrown lizard is my son and your future king. Keep in mind not to forget it!" Draco responded. "I'll have to work on my ettiqutte!" Griffin spat starting to slink off. "Don't turn your back on me Griffin!" Draco hissed. "Oh no Draco perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me!" Griffin said snidely. Draco roared and charged at his brother. "Is that a challenge!?" He roared. "And I thought we red dragons had vicious tempers. I'd never take on you!" Griffin huffed. " Too bad! Why not?" Hisk snapped. "As far as brains go I have the Sphinxe's share, but when it comes to brute strength. I'm afraid I'm at the Shallow end of the gene pool." Griffin sniffed in self pity. Then flew off to another part of the kingdom.  
"What should I do with him?" Draco mused. "He'd make a nice donation to a natural history museum." Hisk joked. " Hisk!" Draco accussed mockingly. He turned to go and Hisk flapped his wings and followed. "But just think of how much the humans would pay to see him! They'd learn a thing or too as well!" Hisk added. The two friends laughed as they headed back to Ryu rock.  
Rains fell over the Arach Lands in an ancient oak tree Somei'na was adding the finishing touches to his painting. He added one last stroke as he decided a name. "Drake." He said wonderusly as he looked at the painting of Drake that was now on his wall. 


	2. Chapter 2 Our Kingdom

CHAPTER 2. OUR KINGDOM  
  
It was just before dawn at Ryu rock a young dragon ran to the ledge he was a greenish brown in color and his horns were stubby and his wings still too short for him to fly properly yet but he could glide, he looked a lot like his father Draco except his eyes were spirit eyes "That's totally white eyes except for the lens which is a usual black color." This was prince Drake and he was excited. He turned and ran back into the cave where his flight "That's what I call a group of dragons" was sleeping. " Dad! Mom! Dad! Get up! Get up you're gonna show me!! Wake up Wake up!" Drake said jumping up and down on Draco's sleeping form. "Our son's awake Draco." Teelah said. "I'm waking up, calm down." Draco said. " Show me! Show me!" Drake said pulling on his father's wing then he fell back into a pile of gold. "Drake are you okay?" Teelah asked a little worried. "I'm fine mom!" Drake said getting out of the coins he had fallen into. "Come on then Drake." Draco said. Teelah gentley nudged her son forward. "Go on Drake." She said. Teelah was a brass dragon since she was female she was longer, taller and bigger than her mate and the males, She didn't have horns but two plates that formed blades which were sharp but were smaller than a male's would be, She was a very beautiful dragoness. She sighed as she watched her son and mate go to the top.  
Draco and Drake got to the summit of Ryu rock which gave them a perfect view of the Arach Lands. "Look at everything the light of the sun touches, Drake that is our kingdom. Like the sun one king's time must set before another begins one day you will be the new king." Draco explained. "All of it will be mine?" Drake asked his father. "Everything you see." Draco responded. Drake noticed a shadowy area near the northern border. "Hey dad what's that place over there?" Drake asked. "That's out of our land you are forbidden to go there." Draco said. "But I thought I could do what ever I wanted I mean I am gonna be in charge!" Drake said. "There's much more to ruling than getting every thing you want." Draco continued walking away. "Like what?" Drake asked. "Much more I'll explain as we walk." Draco said. The two dragons walked across the plains. "Drake everything you see exists in a balance every creature is connected to another from the smallest insect to the majestic unicorns." Draco explained. "But we eat unicorns dad." Drake replied confused. "Yes but when we die our bodies become the soil which nuroshies the grass, the unicorns and pegusai eat the grass and we eat them so all creatures are connected in the Circle of Life.  
Then Hisk flew in and landed on a rock in front of the two dragons. The little cockatrice was finshing eating a lizard. "I'm here to make the morning report." Hisk said. "Go on and tell us then." Draco said.  
  
THE MORNING REPORT  
  
It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I perform With due sense of decorum and with pride With deference and great respect very much the norm Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side To lay before my ruler all the facts about his realm To fill him in on all the beastly news  
  
Yes, Yes, Hisk get on with it!  
  
In order that His Majesty stands sturdy at the helm Aware of all the fauna's latest views  
  
Hisk! The morning report!  
  
Eer ...yes, Sire...the morning report  
  
Su monsters are going ape, Brachiosaurs above it all Grizzly mastodons remember, though just what I can't recall Dragon turtles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said "No thanks!" We haven't paid the cocktrices and the rocs have a hunch Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch  
  
This is the morning report Gives you the long and the short Every grunt, roar and snort Not a tale I distort On the morning report  
  
What are you doing Drake?  
  
Tourching  
  
Let an old pro show you how it's done  
  
The gorgons have got a beef About this season's grass Open your fire lung Catoblepus have been thwarted In attempts to save their gas Phoenixes in the flame and Okay open my fire lung Chasing crested felldrakes Saffron's this season's color Seen in all the herds Shh, not a sound Moving down the rank and file Take it slow To near the bottom rung One more breath Far too many scarabs are Quite frankly in the dung Aaaak!  
  
This is the morning report Gives you the long and the short Every grunt, roar and snort Not a tale I distort On the morning report  
  
This is the morning report Gives you the long and the short Every grunt, roar and snort Not a tale I distort On the morning report  
  
Hisk lay smoldering on the ground. Drake hadn't of course been trying to kill him but it still hurt. A small mole popped up. "Hisk news from the underground!" The mole said. Draco was readying Drake for another firebreathing lesson when Hisk flew back over to them all panicky. " Sire! Griffins! In the Arach Land!" Hisk exclaimed. With a powerful roar Draco leapt into the air. "Hisk escort Drake home at once!" Draco said taking off. "But dad can't I help! I can torch them!" Drake pleaded. "No it's too dangerous! Go home!" Draco said flying off to deal with the griffins. "Ahh. It's not fair Hisk I never get to do anything fun!" Drake scoffed. "I don't see what's so fun about chasing griffins they're stupid and scare easily it gets boring after awhile, but your time to chase them will come. Now let's go home." Hisk said. Hisk flapped his wings and Drake followed him home. 


End file.
